


The Late Doctor

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you can't fix, even with a time machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Aibhinn, who needed cheering up. She prompted, "Nine/Jack/Rose, late." Sequel to "Immortality," but can be read stand-alone. Beta by Yamx. Disclaimer: I still don't own them and I'm not making any money.

" _Now_." Jack yanked on a fistful of leather jacket. "I don't care how rare a nine-headed _vodcz'k_ is."

"Time machine," the Doctor said absently. "We'll nip back a few hours and--"

"We _can't_. Rose is _in_ the TARDIS. And I guarantee you, if you're late for our daughter's birth, you'll be right on time for your funeral."

The Doctor gave him a puzzled glance. "You think Jackie'd kill me? She's _got_ a grandchild already. Oi!" He yelped as his lover stomped on his foot.

"Forget about Jackie, Doctor. If Wilhelmina Tyler is born and we're not there, _I'll_ kill you."

 

 _(Please forgive me for Wilhelmina "Mina" Tyler. She crept in in honor of[Wilhelmina Baird](http://www.amazon.com/Crashcourse-Wilhelmina-Baird/dp/0441121632/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1283308192&sr=1-1), who wrote Crashcourse, Psykosis, and Clip Joint, and included not one, but two, canon trio relationships)._


End file.
